User interfaces display information and provide images to facilitate input from the user to transmit data or initiate certain actions. Designers attempt to display the user interfaces in a manner that creates an intuitive interaction with the user. In some instances, designers have attempted to incorporate optical effects to provide structure, order, and visual hierarchy to the user. In some instances, user interface design has attempted to incorporate effects designed to simulate three-dimensional objects in two dimensions.
For example, drop shadows are generated on user interfaces by defining a fixed angle and fixed opacity to simulate a shadow. For instance, a designer might specify that a shadow is 20% opaque, at a 90° angle below a simulated button, and offset by 2 pixels on a y-axis. However, these values are hard-coded and exported as a static image asset to be included in the user interface. The static nature of the image asset prevents the interface element from reacting dynamically to changing light conditions and/or orientations.
The disclosed methods and systems may be directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.